


Game Night

by veereble_atsim_iali



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Monopoly (Board Game), Yami is sappy and in love, Yugi is cute and uses it to his advantage, because I need that, except everyone is happy and together and still friends, yes even the Kaiba brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veereble_atsim_iali/pseuds/veereble_atsim_iali
Summary: Prompt: 'We really should not have played Monopoly’ au.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I started and wrote most of this in July of last year. I decided to finish it today. I don't know, I tried to be funny?

Jounouchi had to wonder, even if only to himself, who in the world came up with this bright idea?

 

They were all at the Kaiba mansion- the gang plus Yami no Bakura, and of course the Kaiba brothers- crowded around a table in one of the many game rooms. 

 

It was game night, the one day of the week where they all came together to play something besides Duel Monsters. They would play anything from board games to video games to tabletop rpgs (though Yami no Bakura was banned from being the Dungeon Master for all time, much to his annoyance). Anzu even managed to convince the group to have a DDR competition amongst themselves once- the results were both pitiful and hilarious. 

 

But there was a persistent problem with game night…

 

“Looks like you landed on my hotel, Kaiba,” Yami stated, his tone slightly taunting just like his smirk. He looked for all the world like he was sitting upon a throne, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

 

Seto narrowed his eyes into a cold glare. The sound of him grinding his teeth was nearly audible to everyone around him.

 

Some of their group were ridiculously competitive to the point that these game nights can last well into the morning on occasion; there were times when they refused to admit defeat and rematches were demanded.

 

So, whose idea was it to play Monopoly? 

 

“Looks like you’ll have to mortgage some of your properties,” Yami added unhelpfully, possibly not trying to seem like a smug asshole but failing. “Perhaps you should ask Yugi for a loan?”

 

Yugi gave a strained smile in response. After the first two hours he had tried to quit but had been forced back into his seat. Repeatedly. He stopped sending his friends pleading looks after the eighth time.

 

Seto would not accept anything less than driving his opponents into the poorhouse. With his aggressive playing style and business sense it seemed like he would dominate. But, as always, Yami had proved to be a persistent burr in his side and had turned the tide against him.

 

He remained silent, eyes analyzing the board for any sign of victory but there was only so much strategizing he could do for this sort of game.

 

Mokuba snored quietly from his spot on the couch, draped over the armrest and legs curled beneath him. He had quit the game early to give all his money and properties to his older brother, willing as always to help his brother defeat the so-called King of Games.

 

Jounouchi had been the first to fall to Seto’s cutthroat playing style, a fact that had him fuming for the next hour and grumbling under his breath. Anzu, Ryou, Otogi, and Honda were quick to follow.

 

Bakura managed to last for quite a while until he was caught stealing directly from the bank on the sly. They had to take a break to frisk the thief to make sure he hadn’t stolen anything besides fake money.

 

It was now nearing three in the morning. Honda was leaned back into Otogi’s chest, half asleep, and Anzu kept nodding off on Honda’s shoulder. Bakura had a possessive arm wrapped around Ryou’s waist, wide awake and alert despite the late hour; Ryou refused to relax into Bakura’s hold and kept rubbing at his eyes sluggishly. Jounouchi leaned heavily on the armrest, his head propped up on his fist, and remained stubbornly awake if only to watch Seto’s defeat.

 

“Well, Kaiba,” Yami prodded, annoyingly alert as if the mere thought of victory energized him, “what will you do?”

 

Seto grunted, a twitch starting under his eye. “Mutou, you’ll have to pry my properties from my cold, dead fingers,” he gritted out and, in a fit of impulsiveness, flipped the game board clear off the table.

 

Yugi yelped, his eyes widened in surprise..

 

“Kaiba, you bastard,” Jounouchi yelled, slamming a fist on the armrest and startling everyone awake.

 

But the biggest reaction came from Yami; he jumped out of his seat, the eye of Horus flared to life on his forehead, and pointed at Seto with intent.

 

“Yami, no!” Yugi leapt from his seat to grab at his other half around the waist. “No punishment games- you promised!”

 

“But, he cheated,” Yami replied sulkily, glaring at Seto even as the eye of Horus faded.

 

Yugi rolled his eyes. “And you cheated with your rolls for half of the game. Leave Kaiba alone.”

 

Seto sneered back at Yami and crossed his arms across his chest.

 

“Aibou, that was technique,” Yami stressed with a frown, “not cheating.” He allowed his lighter half guide him back to his seat, though not without pulling Yugi into his lap. “There is clearly a difference.”

 

“Clearly,” Seto repeated flatly with an icy stare.

 

“Kaiba’s just a sore loser,” Jounouchi added with a sneer, “he couldn’t take his loss like a man.”

 

Mokuba struggled to sit up and open his eyes all the way. “Don’t… talk to me big…. brothrrrr like that,” he slurred and rubbed at his eyes. He was clearly exhausted, but he wasn’t going to sit by and let someone insult his family.

 

After all this time, Jounouchi had learned, well, attempted to curb his tongue around Mokuba even if he did think Seto was the biggest asshole he’d ever met. He understood the need to defend those important to you so he did his best to keep his ruder thoughts to himself. An apologetic grimace crossed his face.

 

“At least I’m not a mutt,” Seto said snidely, nowhere as willing to play nice.

 

“KAIBA,” Jounouchi roared and jumped to his feet.

 

He was instantly shushed by the group.

 

Jounouchi sat back down sulkily. 

 

Knowing that a demand for a rematch was inevitable, Yugi decided to play the one trick play he knew would always work with Yami- he acted cute. “Yami,” he whined, looking up from underneath his lashes with a sleepy expression. “I’m tired~.” As an added point of cuteness, he rubbed at his eyes like a kid. Though years might have passed, his features had remained rather sweet and delicate- which had annoyed him at first since he’d hoped to grow out of that phase- and he had learned to wield it as a tool when he needed to. And now was a time that he needed to because he did not want to be stuck in this room for another four hours.

 

Yami’s expression instantly softened with adoration and he reached up to cradle Yugi’s cheek in his hand. “Of course, Aibou; forgive me for being so thoughtless.” He moved as if to lift Yugi up and carry him off.

 

“Running away with your tail between your legs, other Yugi?” Seto sneered with clear derision. Even though Yami had gained his own form years ago, Seto insisted on still calling him that to mock the fact that they were still attached at the hip. They were always together to the point it was like he was just an extension of Yugi, at least in his eyes.

 

Yami went very still, his eyes narrowed into a burning glare. At this moment he was torn between his pride and the need to tend to his love. Both were incredibly important to him above all else and the indecision was clear on his face.

 

Yugi made a sleepy sounding coo and nuzzled his face into the crook of Yami’s neck.

 

The decision was obvious. “We’ll settle this another time, Kaiba,” Yami declared regally and stood with Yugi cradled in his arms. “Don’t think this over.” With that he gathered their things and carried Yugi out of the mansion.

 

There were groans of relief all around, and the rest of the gang started gathering their things. In that moment of noise and distraction, Anzu leaned over to where Mokuba was sprawled. “Please destroy it,” she whispered in a plea.

 

Mokuba opened his eyes and gave her a sleepy thumbs up.


End file.
